Je ne suis pas de ceux là
by Indocile
Summary: Drago, même s'il n'est pas clairement nommé, semble avoir besoin de justifier ses actes, son passé, son être...  Le titre entier original est : "Je ne suis pas de ceux là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur."


Petit texte écrit courant juin et si je ne me trompe pas jamais publié ou utilisé dans un chapitre de plus grande taille. Alors le voici, rien que pour vous... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée de ne pas avoir publier la suite de **La balade des défunts** pour l'instant, mais il est vrai qu'avec mes soucis de santé j'ai un peu tout mis en pause... Je reviendrais le plus vite possible terminer cette histoire...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je <span>****ne ****suis ****pas ****de**** ceux ****là. ****Je ****n'étais ****qu'un ****collectionneur.**

On me décriait comme un profiteur, expliquant qu'une fois obtenu ce que je voulais d'une jeune personne, je ne revenais pas vers elle, comme pourrait le faire un amant docile ou un amoureux transis. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur. J'aimais la femme dans son ensemble et l'homme dans sa globalité, mais n'étais pas de ceux qui s'attachent et s'entichent. La douceur romantique était pour moi tout aussi fragile et éphémère qu'une rose sortie de son vase et laissée là au soleil, elle reste piquante, mais perd peu à peu de sa splendeur et de sa fraîcheur.

Enlace moi et laisse le doute en moi  
>Qu'il s'agisse d'une autre ou de toi<br>Ma demande restera la même  
>Car au fond, je ne sais si j'aime.<br>J'ai besoin de mettre à l'épreuve,  
>Tout cela pour avoir ma preuve,<br>Mes sentiments sont bien trop flous  
>Pour penser un avenir simple comme tout.<p>

On me décrivait comme un goujat, expliquant que je n'étais pas de ceux avec qui on partageait le petit-déjeuner, puisqu'une fois l'acte passait, aussi vite que le vent, je disparaissais. Je ne suis pas de ceux là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur. Je n'étais pas de ceux qui s'attachent et qui s'entichent, alors rester n'aurait servit en rien ni pour elles ni pour moi. Je ne voulais rien de plus que ce que nous venions de partager, pourquoi rester et prendre ce que d'autres méritaient et souhaitaient ardemment ? Je ne voulais voir l'espoir dans leurs yeux et encore moins lire le désespoir dans leurs larmes. Alors, avant que le matin ne se lève, j'avais déjà rejoins ma couche de célibataire.

Enlace moi et laisse le doute en moi  
>Me lasserai-je un jour de toi ?<br>Je suis au bord du gouffre  
>Tant d'incertitudes, je souffre.<br>Ne cherche point à me retenir  
>Si tu veux me voir revenir<br>Poursuis ta route solitaire  
>Comme si je n'étais qu'imaginaire.<p>

On m'évoquait par ma non fidélité, expliquant que je ne restais jamais plus d'une nuit avec la même personne. Mais je ne voulais rien de plus que ce que nous avions partagé la nuit durant. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur. Chacune de celle prise dans mes bras était unique et à découvrir. Elles offraient leur corps à mes assauts et réclamaient toujours plus encore. Qu'il s'agisse de douceur et de caresses ou de légers dessins, tracés par le désir, avec pour pinceau nos ongles. Autant elles que moi étions marqués par l'autre.

Enlace moi et laisse le doute en moi  
>Me croire conquis est mauvais choix<br>De nous deux il n'existe rien  
>Si tu avoues, je nie demain.<br>Je retournerai à ses côtés, te faire vivre l'enfer  
>Sans t'avoir appartenu, à coups sûrs tu me perds<br>Jamais n'avons été liés et sommes séparés  
>Pourtant qui sait de quoi demain est fait.<p>

On parlait de moi comme d'un rustre, expliquant que je n'avais aucune délicatesse pour ces femmes avec qui je passais la plupart de mes nuits. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur. Parce qu'elles offraient leur corps à mes assauts et réclamaient toujours plus encore, je ne peux imaginer les qualificatifs offerts à ceux qui labourent sans vergogne les corps des femmes qui s'offrent à eux, elles pleurent la douceur délaissée et abandonnée. Elles savaient me demander et me réprimander, je faisais pour répondre à leurs attentes, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pourtant de l'extérieur, cela ne plaisait pas, bien au contraire, tout cela à cause d'erreurs d'interprétation.

Enlace moi et laisse le doute en moi  
>Tu n'as sur moi aucun droit<br>Si ce n'est me laisser user de ton corps  
>Je ne suis tien qu'une heure encore.<br>D'ici peu, je serais loin, j'irais voir ailleurs  
>Il paraît qu'il y fait meilleur.<br>Si demain je continue de douter  
>Me laissera tu encore une fois t'enlacer ?<p>

On vilipendait de moi comme un inconstant, expliquant que je ne savais que choisir d'amour ou d'amitié, d'hommes ou de femmes. Je ne suis pas de ceux là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur. Était-ce véritable scélératesse que de vouloir tout découvrir et de tout jouir ? Sans avoir de préférence d'un homme ou d'une femme, j'aimais qu'il s'agisse d'un attachement de camaraderie ou d'une liaison d'adoration. Rien de plus, rien de moins, je ne faisais que répondre à leurs attentes et pourtant... Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser aucune de ces personnes, loin de moi cette idée puisque c'est leur sourire et non leurs larmes que je cherchais auprès d'elles.

Enlace moi et laisse le doute en moi  
>Attendris moi de ton si beau minois<br>Peut-être reviendrais-je ou peut-être pas  
>Qui sait si la neige cet hiver tombera ?<br>Offre ta tendresse et tes caresses  
>À mon âme en peine et en détresse<br>Trouveras-tu la récompense attendue  
>Lorsque de mes baisers, je couvrirai ton corps nu ?<p>

On me dépeignait comme déloyal, expliquant que je pouvais passer de l'amitié à l'amour et de l'amour à l'amitié en un claquement de doigts uniquement, quelque soit le sexe de mon interlocuteur. Je ne suis pas de ceux là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur. Sans avoir de préférence d'un homme ou d'une femme, je cherchais amitié et amour de tous. Je ne pouvais supporter de ne point être apprécié. M'adapter était donc la manière qui me convenait le mieux pour être sûr d'obtenir leur attention et leurs sentiments.

Enlace moi et laisse le doute en moi  
>Je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment le choix<br>Tout semblait si simple l'autre soir  
>J'en oublierais mes idées noires.<br>Enlace moi, embrase moi  
>Laisse le doute s'insinuer en moi<br>Laisse moi devenir sa proie  
>Je ne crains ni le froid ni toi.<p>

On me signalait comme un jaloux éternel, expliquant que je souhaitais tous les avoir à mon tableau de chasse qu'il s'agisse de conquêtes ou encore de sympathie. Je ne suis pas de ceux là. Je n'étais qu'un collectionneur. Je ne pouvais supporter de ne point être apprécié ou de l'être moins qu'un autre. Je les ai donc collectionner, de la tendresse féminine à l'orgueil masculin, j'ai touché du doigt la joie et caressé l'ire incompréhensible. Car je n'ai jamais su choisir…

Enlace moi et laisse le doute en moi  
>Contemple notre sanctuaire avec émoi<br>J'aurais peut-être dû nous laisser faire  
>Puis ne pas regarder en arrière<br>Vois comme je suis versatile  
>Je veux tout de la fleur, des pétales au pistil<br>Je ne veux choisir entre deux désirs  
>Et préfère tous deux, les laisser mourir.<p> 


End file.
